A sugarcane harvester comprises a basecutter, an upper knockdown roller, and a lower knockdown roller. The knockdown rollers are configured to lean sugarcane over enough to expose the base of the stalk to the basecutter. The basecutter is configured to sever the sugarcane stalk at the base thereof near the ground.